Like a Pyramid
by charice d'dark cherry
Summary: Ran merindukan Shinichi dan berharap Shinichi datang ke pesta dansa, Ai memberikan penawar racun sementaranya pada Conan, ok silahkan dibaca sendiri yooo.. terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul Pyramid by Charice ft iyaz. a song fict...


**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Like a Pyramid © Charice d'dark Cherry**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Inspired from Pyramid by Charice ft Iyaz**

**.**

**.**

**Shawty's love is like a pyramid**

**_Kasih, cinta itu seperti piramida_**

**We stand together till the very end**

**_Kita berdiri bersama hingga akhir waktu_**

**There'll never be another love for sure**

**_Takkan pernah ada cinta lainnya_**

Ran POV ~

Aku berdiri di dekat jendela kantor ayah untuk menyecap aroma musim semi yang hangatkan tubuhku dan hatiku. Ya, sudah lama saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu di London waktu itu. Kata-katamu tentang cinta itu nol membuat harapanku tentang mu kembali muncul seperti musim semi ini. Aku harap rasa ini bisa kokoh seperti piramida. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa begitu rindu padamu, Shinichi!.

End Ran POV~

" Kak Ran…"

" eh iya conan, ada apa?"

" Kenapa kakak melamun? Apa kakak ada masalah?" Tanya Conan.

" Ah tidak kok. Hanya ingin bertemu dengan Shinichi, tapi kupikir ia pasti sibuk dengan kasus-kasus menyebalkan itu, dasar…" jawab Ran. " Kau lapar Conan? Kalau begitu biar kakak masakkan sebentar ya" lanjutnya, kemudian bergegas kedapur tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Conan. Ya, agar Conan tidak tahu, Bahwa Ran menyembunyikan air matanya yang hampir menetes..

'Ran, maafkan aku, aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi, agar kita bisa berdiri bersama lagi seperti dulu' ucap Conan dalam hati. Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada sebuah undangan berwarna biru dengan corak bunga Sakura yang indah, sebuah undangan untuk acara pesta dansa di SMU Teitan . ' Jadi karena ini ia melamun, apa dia berharap aku datang ..' batin Conan.

Ya, Ran mengharapkan Shinichi untuk datang, tapi ia tak memberi tahu Shinichi karena pasti ia tak akan datang, Shinichi lebih tertarik dengan kasus daripada pesta.

.

.

**Stones, heavy like the love you've shown (shown)**  
**_Batu, berat seperti cinta yang kau tunjukkan_**

**Solid as the ground we've known (known)**  
**_Padat sebagaimana tanah yang kita tahu_**

**And i just wanna carry on**  
**_Dan aku hanya ingin bertahan_**

**We took it from the bottom up (no no no)**  
**_Kita memulainya dari bawah ke atas_**

**And even in a desert storm (yeah)**  
**_Dan meskipun dalam badai gurun_**

**Sturdy as a rock we hold (oh)**  
**_Kuat seperti karang yang kita pegang_**

**Wishing every moment froze**  
**_Berharap setiap saat berhenti_**

**Now I just wanna let you know**  
**_Kini aku hanya ingin kau tahu_**

Conan memakan makanan yang dimasak oleh Ran, sesekali ia mencuri pandang kearah Ran. Ran memakan makanannya dengan diam. Dan itu membuat Shinichi/Conan semakin merasa bersalah.

Tiit..tiitt..tiit ponsel Conan berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. " Maaf kak Ran, aku mau jawab telepon Haibara dulu" ucap Conan dan bergegas pergi menjauh dari Ran agar Ran tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

' Haibara ya, kau beruntung ya Conan, bisa bertemu dengan Haibara setiap hari, sementara aku… Shinichi….' Batin Ran yang lagi-lagi berusaha menahan air matanya.

.

.

" Moshi-moshi, ada apa Ai? Tumben kau menelponku di jam segini" Tanya Conan, ya Conan meminta Ai untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya, hal ini dilakukan agar Ran yang berkali-kali hampir mengetahui identitasnya tak lagi mencurigainya. Tentu saja setiap bulan ia harus membayarnya dengan barang-barang merk Fusae-brand.

" Hmm, apa kau mau pergi ke pesta bersama Ran?" Tanya Ai datar

" Eh? Tentu, kenapa? Apa kau mau memberiku penawar racun itu seperti yang kau beri padaku di London dulu?" ucap Conan antusias.

"hmm, iya. Aku kasihan dengan mu yang seperti gomera mati tak bernyawa itu. Well, karena kau membelikan ku tas baru, jadi kupikir tak masalah jika aku membantumu." Ucap Ai dengan nada sarkastik khasnya.

" Gomera mati tak bernyawa? Oi oi apa-apaan itu. Eh tapi benarkah kau mau memberinya padaku?" Conan semakin bersemangat.

" Tentu, tapi kau harus tau, karena kau pernah menggunakannya beberapa kali, jadi waktu keefektivannya pun berkurang, mungkin hanya akan bertahan 4-5 jam. Kau mengerti?"

" oh ok, aku ngerti kok."

" kalau begitu kau bisa ambil lusa, dan ingat kau harus hati-hati jangan sampai melebihi batas" ucap Ai yang kemudian langsung memutuskan panggilannya tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Conan.

" oi oi, lagi-lagi dia memutuskan telepon seenaknya. Tapi biarlah, yang penting aku bisa pergi ke pesta nanti." Conan tersenyum, ya dalam hatinya ia akan membuat Ran tersenyum, untuk membalas cinta yang selama ini Ran tunjukkan padanya.

.

.

**Earthquakes can't shake us**  
**_Gempa takkan bisa mengguncang kita_**

**Cyclones can't break us**  
**_Topan takkan bisa memisahkan kita_**

**Hurricanes can't take away our love**  
**_Badai takkan bisa menerbangkan cinta kita  
_**

**Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock**  
**_Piramida, kita membangunnya di atas karang yang kokoh_**

**It feels just like it's heaven's touch**  
**_Terasa seperti sentuhan surga_**

**Together at the top (at the top baby), like a pyramid**  
**_Bersama di atas (di atas kasih), seperti piramida_**

**And even when the wind is blowing**  
**_Dan meski saat angin berhembus_**

**We'll never fall just keep on going**  
**_Kita takkan pernah jatuh, terus saja melangkah_**

**Forever we will stay, like a pyramid**  
**_Kita kan bertahan selamanya, seperti piramida_**

Conan kembali ke meja makan dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ran sudah menyelesaikan makannya, namun ia masih tetap duduk disana tanpa berniat untuk beranjak.

" Ada apa Conan? Kau terlihat sangat senang" Tanya Ran berusaha mencairkan suasana

" Eh-hehe, Iya kak Ran, Ai mengundang ku untuk main game bareng di rumah profesor lusa. Karena libur jadi boleh kan kak Ran? Lagipula kakak kan mau pergi ke pesta, jadi aku bosan kalau dirumah sendirian..!" ujar Conan dengan aksen polos anak-anaknya.

" Begitu ya, tentu saja boleh. Lagi pula kau tak boleh membuat Haibara bersedih karena kau tak datang. Jangan seperti si maniak kasus itu ya kalau sudah besar nanti. " jawab Ran walau tak bisa dipungkiri didalam hatinya ia merasa iri, andai saja Shinichi mengerti..

" Wah terimaksih ya kak Ran, tapi kenapa mata kakak berair, kakak mau nangis ya?"

" Shinichi…. Aku sangat merindukannya.." jawab Ran yang pada akhirnya mulai menumpahkan perasaannya pada Conan.

" Kak Ran harus percaya pada Kak Shinichi, Kak Shinichi pasti juga kan menjaga perasaannya pada Kak Ran dan berharap agar kakak menunggunya." Ucap Conan, ya Conan/Shinichi berharap Ran akan setia menunggunya, karena badai tak kan bisa menerbang cinta yang ada diantara mereka. Ia berharap cinta mereka bertahan selamanya.

" Begitu kah? Hmm, terimakasih ya Conan, aku pasti akan menunggunya!" jawaban Ran membuat Conan tersenyum

'Aku akan mempertahankan rasa ini, Shinichi..' batin Ran.

Ya, segalanya jadi terasa seperti sentuhan surga bagi kedua insan yang saling mencintai ini.

**Cold (cold), never ever when you're close (close)**  
**_Dingin, takkan pernah saat kau dekat_**

**We will never let it fold (fold)**  
**_Kita takkan membiarkannya tersembunyi _**

**A story that was never told**  
**_Kisah yang tak pernah diceritakan_**

**Something like a mystery (yoh! )**  
**_Seperti misteri_**

**And every step we took we've grown**  
**_Dan tiap langkah yang tlah kita jalani_**

**Look how fast the time has flown**  
**_Lihatlah betapa cepat waktu bergulir_**

**A journey to a place unknown**  
**_Perjalanan ke tempat yang tak kita tahu_**

**We're going down in history**  
**_Kita kan tercatat dalam sejarah_**

_At Rumah …_

" Ingat kata-kataku, hanya bertahan 4-5 jam. Dan ini sudah 30 menit sejak kau menggunakannya. " ucap Ai sambil melihat jam di dinding.

" Aku tau, nah Ai terimakasih dengan bantuanmu ya. Aku pergi…" ucap Shinichi yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari Ai.

'Ran…tunggulah aku!' ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

.

.

_At SMU Teitan_

"Ran… mana Shinichi? Dia tak datang? Atau kau tidak memberitahunya?" Tanya Sonoko sambil mengamit lengan Makoto.

" Em, ya aku tidak memberitahunya, takut menganggu pekerjaannya." Jawab Ran berusaha seceria mungkin.

" Bodoh, kenapa kau bicara seperti, ah sudahlah lebih baik kau cari cowok lain untuk berdansa, acaranya sudah mau mulai ni. Aku dan Makoto kesana dulu ya Ran, Kalau butuh sesuatu bilang saja." Kata Sonoko yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan kepala oleh Ran.

'Mencari cowok lain untuk menjadi pasangan dansaku? Tidak, aku tidak boleh menghianati Shinichi' ucap Ran dalam hatinya.

Pesta dansa sudah dimulai, banyak pasangan yang berdansa menunjukkan kebahagiaan mereka. Ran berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dekat tempat aneka makanan dan minuman tersedia. Ia sedih, terasa sepi ditengah keramaian ini.

Tiba-tiba perasaan hangat memenuhi rongga hatinya, ia merasakannya, seseorang yang ia cinta. Ia merasakan Shinichi ada disini, namun pikiran itu segera ditepisnya sampai…

" Maaf menganggu, will you dance with me, Ran..!"

" Shi-Shinichi? Bagaimana bisa? Ini benar kau?" Tanya Ran yang masih terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya ini. Ternyata benar, perasaan yang tadi ia rasakan itu benar-benar aura Shinichi. Senyum tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya.

" Oi oi, aku sudah susah payah menyempatkan diri datang kemari tapi kau hanya menyambutku dengan kata-kata itu. Berterimaksihlah pada Conan karena dia yang memberitahuku tentang pesta ini. Jadi bagaimana, apa kau menerima tawaranku untuk berdansa?" ucap Shinichi sembari membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mengulurkan saja dengan wajah yang memerah.

" Te-tentu saja" jawab Ran dan menerima uluran tangan Shinichi. Well, kisah yang tak pernah Shinichi ceritakan pada Ran memang seperti misteri, namun kan tercatat dalam sejarah percintaan mereka.

.

.

**Like a pyramid girl let me show you**  
**_Seperti piramida, gadis, biar kutunjukkan_**

**That I love you so much**  
**_Bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu_**

**That we gonna get through (oh oh)**  
**_Bahwa kita akan melaluinya_**

**Even when there's storms**  
**_Meski saat ada badai_**

**I will never go, Ima be the one to keep you safe (hey)**  
**_Aku takkan pergi, aku kan jadi orang yang membuatmu aman_**

**Four walls and love, packing more than enough**  
**_Empat dinding dan cinta, sudah lebih dari cukup_**

**Holding on to one another, be the cover when it's rough (oh oh)**  
**_Saling berpegangan, saling menjaga saat penuh kesulitan_**

**Mother nature (hey) or disaster won't stop at happy ever after**  
**_Alam raya atau bencana takkan berhenti pada bahagia selama-lamanya_**

" Shinichi, aku benar-benar bahagia melihatmu" ujar Ran ditengah-tengah dansa mereka. Semua mata kini tertuju pada pasangan yang sangat langka untuk terlihat bersama ini, begitu juga dengan Sonoko yang juga terlihat bahagia melihat sahabatnya ini.

" Aku juga, walau awalnya aku berpikir bahwa pesta ini tampak konyol, tapi kau terlihat sangat cantik Ran" balas Shinichi dengan tulusnya.

" Kau juga, sangat tampan, aku jadi merasa tak pantas berada didekat detektif muda tampan dan terkenal sepertimu." Jawab Ran dengan wajah yang ia tundukkan.

" Tatap aku Ran.." Ran menatap wajah Shinichi, mereka saling bertatapan.

" Ran, aku takkan menghianatimu, aku akan melindungimu dengan tubuh dan hatiku, dan….." wajah mereka semakin dekat, saling bisa merasakan deru nafas yang menyapu kulit wajah mereka " dan Biarkan aku tunjukkan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu" lanjut Shinichi yang detik berikutnya ia menutup jarak antara dirinya dengan gadisnya. Sebuah ciuman lembut untuk mewakili perasaan. Saling berpegangan seolah tak ingin terlepas. Saling menikmati rasa yang selama ini terpendam, mengecup lembut, merasakan manis, menyecap kehangatan lebih dan lebih. Mereka baru menghentikan ciuman itu saat dirasa pasokan oksigennya menipis.

Shinichi tersenyum memandangi wajah Ran yang memerah karenanya, 'manis' batinnya. Tak terasa sudah 4 jam lebih Shinichi menghabiskan waktunya dengan Ran, mulai dari berdansa, menikmati makanan dan minuman, berbicara saling berbagi kehangatan, hingga rasa sesak didada dan jantungnya membuyarkan semuanya. Shinichi yang sadar bahwa efek obatnya mulai habis undur diri dari Ran.

" Maaf Ran, aku dapat telpon dari klienku untuk memecahkan kasus, aku harus pergi, senang bisa bertemu denganmu, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu!" ucapnya terburu-buru, namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangan Ran menahannya.

" Shinichi, apa kau akan meninggalkan aku lagi?" Tanya Ran dengan wajah yang mulai sedih.

" Ran, percayalah padaku, aku tak akan menghianatimu, aku akan kembali jika sudah waktunya, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya."

" Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jika kau ada waktu setidaknya jangan lupa untuk menelponku. Kau juga jaga dirimu, Shinichi-kun..!" jawab Ran kembali tersenyum.

" Ya, tentu" balas Shinichi Sambil mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi Ran dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan gedung itu. 'setidaknya aku sudah membuatnya tersenyum walaupun Cuma sebentar' batin Shinichi.

.

.

**Ya, biarkan cinta mereka mengalir, kokoh seperti piramida, tercatat dalam sejarah, seperti sentuhan surga dan abadi selamanya…**

.

.

.

**yup, selesaiiii... btw, review please.**

**buat yang baca atau yang sekedar melirik, atau membuka, atau melihat saye ucapkan terimakasih...**


End file.
